WARRIORS REACT TO YLVIS: THE FOX
by carifoo2001
Summary: Yes, this is exactly what it looks like. If you haven't watched The Fox by Ylvis, then go do it before you read this. This is meant to be a crack fic or somewhere around it. BE LIKE A CHEF AND DON'T JUDGE!
1. Prologue

**I'm surprised nobody has done this yet XD this is like my second crack fic :D this is going to be fun!**

_Before the video..._

Firestar opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. He definitely wasn't in StarClan. His head hurt. He looked around him, and noticed he was in one of those twoleg enclosures made out of cold, silver bars.

Next to the twoleg thing he was in was another twoleg thing just like his. In it was his old badger friend, Midnight, who was unconscious.

In fact, around him, there were about a hundred twoleg enclosures with various cats, mostly clan cats, StarClan cats, and Dark Forest cats, but some loners, rogues, and kittypets. All were cats that he'd met.

Some were unconscious, but others were looking around curiously. He could see Tigerstar, who was in the enclosure beneath Firestar, with a really weird look on his face that made Firestar laugh out loud. Tigerstar looked up at him, and gave him a glare.

The orange tom then heard a creaking noise coming from behind him, and turned. A grey tabby she-cat, almost green, came through what he remembered from his kittypet days was called a door.

As more comatose cats came to, they looked at the she-cat and started to yowl things at her. She smirked and mewed, "Be quiet!"

All the cats shut up and waited for her to say something.

"As you can see, you're all in cages. The reason for that is... I CAPTURED ALL OF YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" This caused an uproar, and all the cats were yelling something or other.

"QUIET!" she yowled. "My name is Cloverfrost, and you WILL do what I say, then when I'm finished with you, I'll take you back to Britain. Got it?" she didn't wait for any replies before she continued, "You're all going to watch a video, one at a time, and will tell me what you think of it afterward. Any questions?"

Firestar raised a paw. "Firestar?" she said.

"First of all, how do you know my name, and second of all, what's a video?"

"Oh, Firestar, Firestar..." she shook her head and smiled, "Those will be answered later. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**Please put a suggestion for a review. For example: You should do Greystripe and he should like it. Or something like that. You get the picture. Thanks! :D**


	2. Scourge! Yay! 1,000 Words Exactly!

**Thanks, guys! This is definitely gonna be interesting and hopefully hilarious...**

Cloverfrost stared at all the cats, trying to decide who. While she was thinking, there was dead silence. Nobody in the big huge room said anything.

As Jake started to say something, Cloverfrost yelled out, "SCOURGE!" Scourge's door of his tiny cage, which was on the ground, opened automatically. He ran toward Cloverfrost, baring his teeth and stretching his huge claws to kill her.

She sighed and took out her wand, yowling, "Expelliarmus!" All of Scourge's real and fake teeth and claws suddenly fell off. He yelped and cowered.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cloverfrost's sanity evaporated completely for a second, but thankfully came back. "Scourge, will you keep your claws to yourself now? You know, you can't go back to Britain if you kill me."

He nodded pitifully.

Cloverfrost waved her wand and put it back ****** (no one knows where she put it). Scourge's claws and teeth went back into their significant places, thankfully for Scourge.

"Alright, let's go, Scourge!" she said cheerfully and headed for the doorway. Scourge followed. As soon as they had left the room, it erupted with mews of confusion and wonder.

They took several left and right turns, before finally coming to a stop at a doorway. "Open," Cloverfrost said. The door automatically opened inward. She headed inside it, and Scourge hesitantly followed.

The room was obviously big, since it was twoleg-size. There was a chair and a desk, and where the cats were, on the floor, it was impossible to see what was on the desk.

Cloverfrost jumped onto the chair, then the desk. Scourge looked up at her.

"Well? Are you coming?" He hesitantly jumped up to the chair. He was obviously afraid of her.

On the desk, there was a black laptop. Cloverfrost took her paw and moved the cursor with the little pad on the keyboard. She opened up YouTube by clicking on the bookmark that she had saved, where a video popped up. She pressed the pause button before the picture could come on and she turned toward Scourge, who was watching the screen in awe.

"Okay, so, what will happen is this thing that's called a video will start. It has twolegs in it that sing a song, like a bird does. You're gonna make comments on it during the video and after it. Any questions?"

"Uh... uh, um... will I be able to understand what the twoleg is saying?" he asked.

"Um..." she pondered this. "Good question. We'll find out, won't we?" she smirked and clicked on the play button.

_Dog goes woof_  
_Cat goes meow_  
_Bird goes tweet_  
_and mouse goes squeak_

"Uh... cat's don't go meow!" Scourge meowed.

"Sure they do!" Cloverfrost meowed. "You just did! So did I!"

_Cow goes moo_  
_Frog goes croak_  
_and the elephant goes toot_

"That twoleg looks sad... is that a female or male twoleg?"

"Don't ask me... I don't know."

_Ducks say quack_  
_and fish go blub_  
_and the seal goes ow ow ow_

Scourge made the weirdest face ever.

_But theres one sound_  
_That no one knows_  
_What does the fox sa-_

Scourge paused the video and yowled, "WHAT IN STARCLAN IS THIS?!"

Cloverfrost laughed. "Just continue watching it." And she pressed the play button.

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
_What the fox say?_

"This is weird... I don't think foxes say that..."

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
_What the fox say?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
_What the fox say?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_  
_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_  
_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_  
_What the fox say?_

Scourge paused the video again. "This is stupid... that twoleg just keeps on saying random stuff..."

Cloverfrost said nothing but unpaused the video.

_Big blue eyes_  
_Pointy nose_  
_Chasing mice_  
_and digging holes_

"This twoleg knows nothing about foxes..." he mumbled.

_Tiny paws_  
_Up the hill_  
_Suddenly you're standing still_

He jumped in surprise when the fox came on.

_Your fur is red_  
_So beautiful_  
_Like an angel in disguise_

He snarled. "That's not true! Foxes are evil!"

_But if you meet_  
_a friendly horse_

"What in StarClan is a horse?" he asked.

"The animal right there." She pointed to it with her tail.

_Will you communicate by_  
_mo-o-o-o-orse?_  
_mo-o-o-o-orse?_  
_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

"What is that?"

"Stop asking questions!"

_How will you speak to that_  
_ho-o-o-o-orse?_  
_ho-o-o-o-orse?_  
_ho-o-o-o-orse?_  
_What does the fox say?_

"Oh, no... not this again..." Scourge sighed.

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_  
_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_  
_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_  
_What the fox say?_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_  
_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_  
_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_  
_What the fox say?_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_  
_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_  
_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

"What's up with the elder twoleg?"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS?!"

_What the fox say?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_  
_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_  
_What does the fox say?_

_The secret of the fox_  
_Ancient mystery_  
_Somewhere deep in the woods_  
_I know youre hiding_  
_What is your sound?_  
_Will we ever know?_  
_Will always be a mystery_  
_What do you say?_

_Youre my guardian angel_  
_Hiding in the woods_  
_What is your sound?_

Scourge finally lost it and destroyed the laptop.

"Heyyyy!" Cloverfrost cuffed his ear like a kit. He snarled at her.

"Now I only have 4,982 laptops left!" she grumbled. "Anyway, what did you think?"

"It was terrible! Now that song will never get out of my head!"

She grinned evilly. "Then I have done my job."

**One. Thousand. Words. Review.**


	3. It's Kawaiistar's Turn! Wait Who's That?

**Herro! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while; been doing stuff. Here is the newest and long-awaited chapter! :D**

Cloverfrost took an an extremely annoyed Scourge back to his cage, and silently got out a remote control with thousands of buttons on it.

Scourge muttered incessantly as Cloverfrost pressed a button on the remote, causing the tiny cat's cage to close once again.

"Wait — what did you just call me?" Scourge glared at the narrator.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

Scourge glared at the narrator again, but didn't say anything more.

Cloverfrost pressed another button on the remote, and every cat could hear the door of a cage open. But — whose cage was it? Find out after the break!

"Wait — you can't just do that! This isn't a game show!" Cloverfrost glared at the narrator. "You're not getting payed to interrupt the show!"

"But... You don't pay me..."

"Shaddap and put away that commercial break!"

Cloverfrost intimidated the narrator so much that the narrator did so hurriedly.

Cloverfrost watched as the narrator came back, empty-handed, satisfied. She turned back to the cats that were in their cages.

Bluestar padded up to Cloverfrost, kind of scared. Cloverfrost grinned evilly, worsening Bluestar's caution and uneasiness.

Cloverfrost broke into a big, friendly smile. "Come on, Bluestar, let loose a little bit and stop being so cautious!" She pulled Bluestar out of the room, leaving the cats to chat to themselves again.

* * *

"I love pineapples! Give me a froggie! My name is Kawaiistar! YAY!" The cats were baffled as Cloverfrost and Bluestar came back into the room with the cages.

Bluestar was bouncing around the room while singing Baby.

"Like, baby! Baby baby OHHHH! Like, baby! Baby baby NOOO!" Bluestar giggled.

Firestar finally got out of his cage that he had been nibbling at for weeks. "Bluestar! What happened to you?!" he asked.

"I'll tell you what happened! But first, let me ask you something."

"What?"

She motioned to him with her tail to come closer. She put her muzzle close to his ear, as if she were about to tell him a secret.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Firestar flew across the room. Bluestar started rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

Firestar got up, winded. Cats were mumbling to each other in amazement. Firestar turned to them, "WHAT?"

He walked back over to Bluestar. And shouted, "Bluestar! I can't–"

Bluestar interrupted him with a yell, "I TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS KAWAIISTAR!"

Firestar looked at her in confusion. "WHAT?"

"I SAID, MY NAME IS KAWAIISTAR!"

"WHAT?"

"KAWAIISTAR!"

"WHAT?" Their voices kept rising.

"KAWAIISTARRRRRRRR!"

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

Bluestar cackled loudly and jumped around the room again. "YAY! MARSHMALLOWS! PINEAPPLES! PEANUT BUTTER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE, BUT YAYYY!"

Tigerstar finally ripped his cage open and stomped over to Cloverfrost, who was licking her paws. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?!" he sobbed.

Cloverfrost looked up. "Wait — what? What the heck are you talking about, 'the love of your life'?" She looked at him confusedly. He was too busy sobbing to listen.

Tigerstar glared at the narrator; "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Okay... why is everybody getting so mad at me today? I'm just doing my job — which I'm not getting payed for by the way! The narrator looked over at Cloverfrost, who stuck her tongue out.

"Okay! I will NOT take this anymore! I am out!" The narrator stomped away.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do without a narrator?"

"Yeah! There's no one to describe stuff for us!"

"WHAT?"

"Shaddap. Oh wait — you can't hear me."

"RAINBOW POP TARTS!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Lionblaze jumped down from a bunch of cages. "I am the hero for EVERYTHING! I can do ANYTHING! 'Cause I am the invincible LIONBLAZE!"

"No you're not!" Bluestar laughed hysterically. "You're a rainbow pop tart!"

Lionblaze glared. "Go eat a pineapple."

A random cat, who looked very insane, came out of nowhere. "That is a horrible insult! I could do better!"

"Oh yeah?" Lionblaze glared.

"Yeah!"

"Then try."

"Okay. *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP*" the insane cat flicked her tail. "How's that?"

"WHAT?!" Firestar was still running around, trying to hear people.

Lionblaze stayed silent, well, not really, because he's still narrating.

"OH, I LOVE YOU TOO, TIGERSTAR!" Everyone turned to look at Tigerstar and Bluestar, just as Bluestar threw herself at Tigerstar.

Everyone was disgusted. "No one even likes that ship, guys!" Cloverfrost turned away in disgust.

The insane cat threw up, then disappeared. The janitor cat came and cleaned it up, muttering to himself about how he doesn't get payed enough.

The original narrator stormed into the room and kicked Lionblaze out of her spot. "You are a HORRIBLE narrator!" she yelled at him.

Lionblaze ran off, sobbing. "THE ONLY ONE THAT EVER CARED ABOUT ME WAS HALF-MOON!"

Cloverfrost sighed. "What is it with all these weird ships?! Seriously!" she got up, and pressed a button on her remote control. Suddenly, Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Bluestar, Firestar, and anyone else that managed to escape, flew back to their cages, which were now stronger than they were before.

The room was still very loud. All the cats were still talking and shouting. Cloverfrost sighed in exasperation and pressed another button on her remote, zipping every cat's mouths closed.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE IN MY MANSION, SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! GOT IT?!" Every cat nodded really fast, except Firestar, who was trying to say, "WHAT?!" but couldn't.

Cloverfrost calmed down. "Okay, so, who's next?" She grinned maliciously.

**Wow. That was more random than I intended. How'd ya like it? And please, gimme more suggestions for cats!**


End file.
